The Apocalypse Meets Rain
by quirky21
Summary: Companion piece to SAWP. Rain wakes up in Raccoon City Hospital. She learns to deal with her new superhuman abilities, zombies appearing around every corner, and her fellow superhero, Alice.
1. The Superhero Club

A/n - SAWP-verse, Rain's experience waking up in Raccoon City Hospital.

Because, writing this sounded like fun, you readers asked for more Rain, and I thought you might like a little sprinkling of Rain as she's MIA is TFHOP right now.  
Funny enough, some of this was also inspired by watching the latest Spiderman movie... which was really awesome, by the way!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Superhero Club**_

What the fuck was that smell? Rain hadn't even opened her eyes yet and the stench of the place was already making her wish for sleep again. Holy dancing turds. Did someone fucking dump a gallon of bleach next to her face or what? Slowly, she peeled open her eyes. Bright white light pounded straight into her brain.

"Shit!" Yelping in pain, she squeezed her eyes shut again. "Fuck that hurts." It felt like knives were stabbing her directly in her skull. She lifted a hand to rub at her temple. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Her fingers had landed on something definitely not supposed to be there. Once again, she attempted to open her eyes. She was inside a bright white room with a mirrored wall. What she saw scared the shit out of her. It wasn't just the obnoxiously bright lights that were stabbing knives into her. Looking her body over revealed at least a dozen different needles and tubes trailing down from the ceiling. She whimpered at the sight of so many tiny slivers of steel stabbing into her.

Rain forced her eyes away from the mini evil bastards to the square of white on her torso. Her modesty was barely covered by two paper sheets. From collarbone to barely below her pubic hair. The hell kind of place was she in? "The fuck is going on?" Her voice was slightly hoarse, dry from snoring with her mouth open, no doubt. She had woken up on her back.

And that stench, it was so fucking overwhelming. Cleaning products, bleach, rubbing alcohol, new plastic, everything that she had ever associated with a hospital and shoved right up her nose. Rain felt her stomach shift. The assault on her sinuses was so intense she felt ready to heave up her... She had to stop and think, breakfast? Lunch? What fucking time was it? Shouldn't there be someone monitoring her ass or something?

"Hello? Someone gonna fucking come in here and get this shit outta me?" She wanted to just rip the freaky shit out of her. Rain really hated needles. Tiny, pointy, hollow, full of unidentifiable fluids. Needles fucking terrified her. Her phobia was so strong, she couldn't even bring herself to touch the painful objects and pull them out. She whimpered at her own pathetic-ness. "Dammit." Where the hell was everybody? Where was she?

"HEY, ANYONE!" Rain tried again. She strained to hear what was going on beyond the security sealed door. Nothing. "HELLO?" Still nothing.

"Motherfucker." Staring at the needles wasn't doing her any good. Rain bit her lip and started to gather her resolve to start yanking.

CLICK.

Rain's eyes flicked toward the door. It was opening by itself. Fleeting images of terrible things that happened unexpectedly whisked through her memory. Fuck. The Hive. Did that really happen? And what about the crazy Amazon? Was she real? Rain wasn't sure which was worse, the Hive existing, or Anise Barrows not existing. All of a sudden, a new scent flooded her nostrils. Somehow, she identified it as a person before a pale hand grasped the door frame. Harsh breathing followed the hand and soon a body did too.

"Holy fuck," escaped her mouth in a sudden rush of air. "Alice." The former Chief of Security for the Hive looked like hell. Her pale skin was paler than normal. Little angry red holes evidenced she had been full of needles too. She wore a doctor's white coat, but no pants or shoes. The woman stumbled into the room with her vivid green eyes studying Rain. Anise's eyes were prettier, she caught herself thinking. Was Anise OK? Did she survive losing all that blood? Where was she? Rain bit her tongue to stop thinking like that. A little blood loss couldn't kill that crazy bitch. She hoped.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rain stared at her a moment longer, wondering what the fuck to say. So many questions were boiling in her overworked skull. She settled on one. It would answer a lot of the others. "Was the Hive real?"

Alice closed her eyes, clenched her jaw, and took a deep breath through her nose. "Unfortunately."

"The crazy Amazon?"

The blonde opened her eyes and her lips quirked up on one side. "Yea."

"Good."

"You gonna pull those out? We should get out of here."

Ashamed of her pathetic excuse, Rain mumbled under her breath. "Stupid phobia."

"You're kidding me." Alice responded. "You're afraid of needles?"

Wide-eyed, Rain stared. "How the fuck did you hear that?"

Alice blinked. Her eyes took in the yards of space between them. "You whispered that, didn't you?"

"Sure as fuck didn't mean for you to hear me admit to being a stupid pansy." Her voice was low and bitchy, normal. It made her feel better. Except that reminded her of that not-normal, awful fucking smell. "You smell that? It's like someone bathed me in bleach or some shit."

Leaning away from the door frame, Alice began to stumble toward the half-naked Latina. "Smells like a hospital to me. A little strong, I suppose." She made it to the steel table and picked a place to start. "This is going to hurt." Without waiting for Rain's reply, she steadied one hand on a bare shoulder and used the other to start removing the dozen or so needles.

Hissing at the sight of needles withdrawing from her body, Rain dug her nails into her thighs until she smelled blood. That refocused her brain on the information overload coming from her nose. She could smell Alice. Not just the basic scent of a person, _everything._ Rain could smell sweat, soap residue, iodine, blood, and even feminine odors. Somehow, she fucking knew that Alice was scared, despite her cool tone and calm features. She also knew that Alice was approaching her menses and she wasn't in the mood for sex. Not that she would fuck Alice while Rain still wanted Anise. Her mental brakes screeched. The hell? Was she contemplating celibacy? No, worse. Fidelity! And to a woman she barely knew. "Moron," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Alice glanced up from her work at Rain's side. "What?"

"Nothing." Rain dropped her hand and leveled her best stony gaze at the blonde.

Several moments passed. "Liar." Alice scoffed, irritating the other woman. She yanked out a needle, effectively cutting off Rain's angry retort.

Inhaling deeply to calm herself, Rain breathed in another overdose of scents. Rotting bananas? The hell? She sniffed again. Not quite rotting bananas. It was almost familiar. It reminded her of the awful taste in she had in her mouth down in the Hive. When she was... "You're infected."

Another staring contest ensued with Rain confused and Alice's fear rising. "How do you know?"

"I can smell it. You didn't get bitten. What the hell?" The answer to her question came from her own mind. "Those bastards." Alice flinched, looking away.

"That was the last one." The final needle was tossed aside, and she straightened from her stooped position.

"Thanks." Awkwardly, Rain hopped down from the cold table. "Think Anise is alive in here somewhere?" She looked at the woman hopefully.

"I hope so."

Her nose's sensitivity had been cranked up like an overworked A/C unit in the middle of July in Texas. She could sense Alice's unease and was starting to realize the lingering odors of other people. Fuck. Rain couldn't help herself from scenting the air like a dog being walked through a city park. Gotta smell every stupid ass street lamp and pile of shit.

"Are you sniffing me?"

"Uh. Kinda." Rain hoped that she wasn't blushing. The heat pooling on her cheeks and ears argued otherwise.

Alice ran a critical eye over the Latina's exposed body. "The bite wounds are almost closed. Is your hearing as strong as her's?"

"Nah. But my nose is on fucking overtime plus holiday pay." She took yet another sniff. So. Fucking. Weird. All of the scents and information that came with them were threatening to make her brain explode. A wave of rotting bananas smacked into her. That wasn't Alice. Shit. She knew exactly what that meant and they were getting close.

The blonde winced, and her eyes shot toward the door. "Do you?"

"Yea. Let's get the hell out of here."

Together, they ambled to the door. Unlike the hobbled Alice, Rain's motor control was perfectly fine. Actually, it was a little too awesome. She found herself moving way too fucking fast. Unable to stop in time, she smacked into a wall. Hard. Something cracked. "Ow!" The drywall in front of her face was splintered. Rain did not need to look at the blonde bitch to know she was laughing at her.

"Trouble walking?"

Rain took the time to level a death glare on Alice before responding. "My legs are moving too damn fast."

"Too fast?"

"That's what I fucking said." Her death glare was raised up a notch to include clenched fists.

The bitch had the nerve to chuckle. "Sorry, Rain, you just don't intimidate me anymore."

"What?" She didn't just sound whiny. Did she? Rain irritably demanded of herself.

"Because I so saw you pussy-whipped by Anise."

"P-pussy-whipped?" Sputtering and indignant, Rain glowered at her companion.

Alice did not bother responding, she simply gave Rain a look. They both knew she was referring to the soldier's submission to Anise, back on the train.

Rain bit her lip. Dammit. "We need to keep moving."

Alice chuckled again. "You can't even deny it."

"Blow me." She flipped her off and concentrated on walking without running into walls.

"Although I appreciate the offer, I'm sure Anise is much better qualified." She quipped, amused. Rain wasn't and ignored her flippant comment.

"That looks like a security room. Maybe the surveillance tapes can tell us where the others are." Hoping she was right, and that the video wouldn't be too hard to bring up, Rain made toward the door. After smacking her face into another wall and almost ripping the door off its hinges, she made it inside. Inside, were multiple monitors on one wall, a two-way mirror that looked into an empty room like the one she had woken up in, and a chair. "It's still today."

Alice glanced up from her inspection of a monitor showing a room full of dead bodies. "What?"

"The date. We entered the Hive early this morning. It's six o'clock now."

"That's..." The blonde trailed off. "Well, it means a lot less footage to get through. We need to hurry too." Another glance at the monitor that showed one of the dead bodies was missing. She grimaced and dropped heavily into the single chair, bringing her hands to the keyboard and mouse.

As there was only the one keyboard, Rain looked around the room. There was a locked storage cabinet. Beside it was a crowbar. Seriously? Who the hell keeps a crowbar next to a locker? Rain promptly jammed the tool into the lock and effortlessly popped it. "Score." She muttered happily as she dragged out a security uniform shirt and tore off her paper coverings.

Alice glanced over. "Any pants?"

"Nah. Just the shirt." She shifted into the oversized shirt, accidentally popping off two buttons. "Dammit, Amazon. What the hell is happening to me?" Griping to herself, she slowed her fingers and handled the buttons much more delicately than she wanted to.

"Now what?"

"Everything is so off. I'm stronger now, too. And this shirt fucking reeks of unwashed asshole. I can tell you what his last meal was." Her stomach gurgled loudly. "Oh God. And hungry. I feel like I could eat a whole side of beef and then eat the other side for dessert."

"If your body's like her's now, we'll need to find you food as soon as we can." Alice responded as she continued typing away and staring at the monitors.

Rain frowned and looked into the locker again. She found a gun belt, but no gun, a nice flashlight with a belt clip, various personal stuff, and... "Yes!"

"What?"

She was already chewing before she answered. "Pie," she mumbled around the pastry and held up the ripped packaging of a Hostess apple pie.

Chuckling, Alice turned back to the monitors which were now showing footage of the morning. Together, they watched all of the survivors being hauled in and separated. Anise was taken to surgery. Rain heaved a sigh of relief watching the Amazon get rolled out of surgery and to a recovery room. She felt her lips curling up to smile as well. The crazy woman looked so delicate and vulnerable while she slept, and it had Rain daydreaming about waking up next to her. Noticing Alice eyeing her with a knowing grin, Rain abruptly shook her head to be rid of the fantasy and purposefully pulled her face into a frown. Alice only smiled wider and turned back to the monitors.

White labcoats fluttered around everyone's bed, taking blood samples probably, doing normal hospital things, except to Alice and Matt. Alice was injected with what they both knew was T-virus, and it looked like Matt was too. The screen showing Matt's room abruptly turned to white noise.

"What happened?" Alice cried out, and slammed her hand on the desk, denting the metal. Both women turned shocked eyes to the fist-shaped dent.

"Welcome to the superhero club." The dry joke earned Rain a short glare, which she answered with a smirk.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to the flickering screens. The blonde fast-forwarded until the zombies started to appear and watched briefly before zipping forward again. Matt's monitor never regained picture. Everyone was evacuated, killed, or chased from the hospital, with exception of the Hive survivors, still asleep in their rooms. Two people in scrubs showed up outside Anise's room, they slipped inside and woke the woman up. They seemed jittery and afraid, not surprising given the infected roaming around. The muscular guy carried her Amazon from the room and they left the hospital with little trouble. Bitch had all the luck. Reading the time stamp informed her that they had taken her hours ago. Kaplan woke up shortly after and stumbled his way out too.

Rain let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "He better be at his apartment. I don't want to be the one to tell his wife where he's been."

"I thought you'd be more worried about Anise." The pale woman prodded her.

"Crazy bitch is probably long gone from the city by now. Kaplan doesn't have her kind of luck."

Alice eyed her for a moment. "You really are a woman under that hard ass exterior."

"How the fuck did you come to that insightful conclusion?" Rain sniped, voice dripping with sarcasm. She slipped the belt on, and it kept the giant shirt from billowing every time she moved. She hooked the flashlight to it. Feeling a little less vulnerable now that she had something on, she lifted her gaze to Alice, who had yet to respond.

Her green eyes twinkled as she walked past and peeked out into the corridor. She turned back and grinned at the dark woman. "You care about people."

Well, damn it all to hell in a hand basket, there went her reputation. "Don't you fuckin tell anyone that."

"Or what? You'll glare at me?"

Rain threw a punch at Alice's head. Spectacularly, Alice dodged, letting Rain's fist plow into the wall. Grabbing the crowbar, she winked, and tossed it at the fuming Latina, who overcompensated to catch it, and sent it spinning into the monitors. "Why don't we put that energy of yours to better use? Hmm? We could get out of here, find some pants, maybe some cute shoes? Think you can avoid the walls while we do that?"

"The next time something wants to eat you, I'm not going to get in its way."

Alice simply smiled at her, like a mother indulging her petulant child. "I don't think Anise would be impressed by that."

"I..." Fuck! She hated the blonde, pain in the ass, woman. Rain stomped down the hall with the crowbar gripped by white knuckles. She needed to hit something, preferably not another wall. Luckily, an infected nurse thought now was a good time to try for a bite of dinner. The exploding head gave the sterile white walls a lovely impressionist-style décor.


	2. Coontown

A/N - I'm so glad everyone seems to like Alice and Rain bickering and acting like children. Making Rain a pun-target is so much fun :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**'Coontown**_

In the failing light of dusk, they stumbled down the littered sidewalk. Rain was trying to concentrate on keeping her speed in check. Too bad her overly sensitive nose kept distracting her. There was so much more to the city with the added information her sinuses were delivering to her.

While sniffing out the lingering scents of people, animals, food, and infected, she consistently ran into inanimate objects and tripped over herself, much to Alice's amusement. Fucking hell, Rain griped to herself, she probably looked like a toddler just learning to walk. It had her wondering if her Amazon had experienced something similar when her metabolism and hearing got cranked, and if she had been as irritated by it too.

Aside from the extra info that her nose supplied, blood stains, abandoned cars, bullet holes, and unchecked fires told them everything else they needed to know. Those idiots had actually opened the Hive and let all those hungry bitches out. As if a few hours trapped underground with hundreds of zombies wasn't bad enough, now Rain was stuck in a city full of thousands of them. On top of it, the crazy ass heat wave was still cooking Coontown. The hot pavement was burning the hell out of her bare feet. She wanted some boots!

"There's a decent army surplus store nearby." She told Alice, who was busy lighting a cigarette. The blonde had found a partial pack of Camels, a lighter, and a shotgun in an otherwise empty patrol car. "They got a sick selection of guns and boots."

"And here I was thinking the cute boutique over on Pine was more your style."

Rain shrugged. "Nah. I only go to the Dress Bandit when I've got someone to impress, and you aren't on that list."

"You actually know the name of the place?" Alice gaped at her in surprise.

"Their collection of petite clothes is pretty sweet."

After another bout of fish-mouthing, Alice responded. "No way."

"Didn't see that one comin, did ya?"

"Please, tell me that we're going to stop by your place."

Suspicious of Alice's motives, Rain gave the woman a sideways look. She watched Alice take a drag and exhale a lungful of smoke. The stench of it made Rain gag. Damn, she'd thought they smelled awful _before_ her nose got jacked up. "Why the fuck you wanna go there?"

"I have to see your closet before I'll believe it."

"Don't believe I own anything as feminine as a dress, huh?"

"No."

Chuckling, Rain smiled. "Guess it's something for you to think about."

A zombie literally dropped in her path with a nasty _crunch_ onto the scalding sidewalk. Stumbling back and looking up revealed another undead person about to drop from a shattered office building window, two stories up. He also crunched on impact. There was a line of zombies pretending to be lemmings. They crowded the broken window, struggling to get to fresh meat as fast as possible. The first jumper, faller? Whatever the hell she should call it, was trying to get its broken legs to push itself closer to the women. "Seriously?" She merely walked around the pathetic thing.

"Gross." Alice agreed, also avoiding the landing zone. She flicked her cigarette butt at a grasping, infected woman. "Let's hurry and get to the store."

Behind them, the crunching, squishing sounds continued. The women jogged around the corner and continued down the street, occasionally killing infected. As the sun dropped behind the tall buildings, they found and cautiously stepped into the surplus store. When nothing immediately jumped out to attack and neither sensed any infected inside, they started their 'shopping spree'.

While Alice pulled on pants, she glanced over at Rain, who was doing the same, with a small smile. "I think the two of you are cute."

Tank top half pulled on, Rain sputtered indignantly. "Wha-what? The fuck you talking about?"

"You and Anise. Do you always go for women like her?"

"Whatcha mean, like her?" Rain demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"The surprising, pretty kind that saw past your bullshit to the compassionate woman underneath and saved your cranky ass."

A loud ripping sound drew both of their attention to the newly shredded fabric in Rain's hands. "Dammit." She dragged the damaged shirt back off. Half-naked and extremely aggravated, she began hunting through the racks for a replacement top. Feeling Alice's pleased expression, Rain took great care to not rip the fresh clothing she picked out. "This superstrength bullshit is getting on my nerves."

Alice chuckled. "I would've thought that a tough girl like you would enjoy being so strong."

Favoring the blonde with a trademark scowl, Rain griped. "I liked you better in the Hive. You talked less."

Opening her mouth to reply, Alice abruptly burst into giggles when Rain's stomach gurgled loudly, making her cry out. "Gotta be fuckin kidding me. I just ate that pie like, fifteen minutes ago." Her belly rumbled again, inflaming Alice's giggles. "Laugh it up, Blondie. I'll kick your ass when we get outta this reeking city."

Still laughing, Alice moved to the gun counter. Finding a stash of Clif Bars, she grabbed the display box and threw it at Rain, who caught it with her chest and elbows. Stupid speed had thrown her hands out way too soon. Chewing on a brownie-tasting energy bar, Rain covered her annoyance by browsing through the gun selection. She picked up a lightly scratched handgun and inspected it as she groused to herself about her latest troubles.

Stupid blondes. Stupid upgrades. Stupid Amazon blood. Stupid... Alice's cry of pain had Rain reflexively aiming her gun around, looking for a threat, even though the clip was empty. The store was quiet, except for Alice, who was doubled over and gripping her arm tightly. Small moans of pain escaped her clenched teeth.

"What is it?" Rain demanded in a harsh whisper.

The blonde arched back and exposed her upper arms, where _something_ was moving under the skin. Rain swallowed hard at the disturbing sight, remembering Matt right before those white-suited bastards had shown up. Freaky little fingers or tongues or worms maybe had wiggled out of the wounds in his arm. What the hell had those Umbrella morons done to her fellow survivor? Oh, fuck. What if they... Rain threw out those thoughts before they could take hold and make her piss herself in fear.

"Fuck," she breathed, staring uselessly. The stink of infection grew stronger, making her nose itch. The creepy little squirmy things weren't something that Rain could shoot or punch, and it made her feel helpless. It was a feeling she hated even more than being vulnerable. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Alice's sweat soaked body stilled, and her breathing returned to normal. Nose twitching as the odor of infection lessened, Rain knelt at her companion's side and lightly touched a clammy cheek. "Alice?"

Slowly, Alice's eyes opened and focused on the soldier's concerned face. Fear crinkled the skin around her eyes and rolled off her in scented waves. "What's happening to me?" She whimpered.

Rain's jaw worked, yet nothing came out.

"I'm afraid." Alice admitted, her voice small, almost not there. It had Rain's heart clenching.

"Those bastards." She snarled and gripped her pistol tightly, slamming home a full clip. "We'll find whoever did this and fill their ass full of lead."

"You're so sweet." The former security operative remarked.

Rain smirked. She sucked at being compassionate and sympathetic. Angry, blood-thirsty bitch was so much easier. "Damn right. Now get your whiny ass up and let's pack some heat. I've got appointments with dead men that I'd like to keep."

With Alice standing and a little smile brightening her shadowed face, Rain returned to the racks, hunting for an adequate vest to stash her shit in. And then she hunted down a gun big enough to make her lick her lips in anticipation.

Looking for ammo that fit her new favorite gun, Rain ventured into the back of the store where she ran into a former employee. The big dude had his guts ripped out and most of his face and neck were gone too. Blood, shit from his shredded bowels, and god-awful aftershave had assaulted her nose long before she heard his shuffling footsteps. Rain had taken long enough to get over his wretched stench that he had touched a battered hand to her arm before she put her knife through his skull.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked when Rain returned to the storefront, gagging and trying really hard not to vomit.

"Fat, smelly ass bastard tried to eat me." Rain sucked in the relatively fresher air. "I could smell the feces still in his dangling intestines. I think I saw a box of explosives, but there's no fucking way my nose is making another trip back there without me puking everywhere."

Lips pulling back in disgust, Alice bravely peeked into the back. She returned with a box under one arm, and a set of keys dangling from a finger. "That guy was wearing a biker vest, so I checked his pockets. These keys are probably for that Suzuki out front."

"Great. My carjacking skills are a little rusty."

"That sounds like you've got some interesting stories."

"Maybe I'll tell you a couple if we make it out of this shithole alive. What's in the box?"

Alice unhooked the catches on the metal box and lifted the lid. She crooned appreciatively. "Grenades for that under-mounted launcher on your rifle, I think."

"Gimme." Eagerly, Rain peered into the box while setting the rifle in question beside it. "Oh yea. This is just what I needed." She stuffed the ammo into a pocket, grinning viciously.

"Is that enough hardware for you? Cause I'm ready to leave." Alice held up a shimmery, dark green motorcycle helmet in one hand and a matte red one in the other.

Rain grabbed a new Ka-bar to replace the knife she had hastily left in the biker's head. "Let's go." Eagerly, she strode back outside to the Suzuki Intruder parked in the handicap stall. It was sweet little ride that had her imagining a nice afternoon cruise with Anise's arms wrapped around her waist. She wondered what kind of vehicle the tall beauty drove. Amazon seemed like an expensive convertible Mercedes kind of woman. On second thought, the crazy woman probably drove a restored muscle car. No seat belts, big ass engine, and a solid steel chassis. Now that seemed more like her.

At the bike, Alice thrust the red helmet at Rain, breaking the soldier from her amorous thoughts. She held up the keys questioningly.

The darker woman shook her nod. "Nah. You drive. I'll shoot anything that gets in the way."

"If I hadn't witnessed you going all goo-goo over Anise, I'd think you just wanted to put your arms around me."

"I'd like to put my hands around your neck. Maybe squeeze a little."

Alice smiled.

Rain's lips twitched.

Alice laughed.

Rain lost the battle, feeling a smile stretch her lips and lift her cheeks. She rolled her eyes.

Still laughing, Alice settled the helmet, buckled it securely, and shifted the visor to almost-closed. She slid onto the motorcycle and looked back at Rain, eyebrow lifted in challenge.

Rain slapped her own visor shut. Then abruptly opened it a notch upon realizing the loss of scent. Fucking nose. She eased herself onto the bike behind Alice. With a bad British accent, she pointed down the road. "To Ravens Gate Bridge, James."


End file.
